Sunshine and Sunflowers
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Russia is happy to find that China bought a sunflower scented candle. ONESHOT Rated T for Teen. RoChu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Zephyr here! I'm just finishing these right and left, huh? I thought that RoChu would be my first Hetalia pairing fic, but I guess that went to Prussia and Hungary, huh? So I got the idea for this story from a bottle of air freshener...I'm weird, I know. For the sake of this story, however, I changed it to a candle for ease of writing. I hope that this isn't too bad. Let the deadly tale begin!  
**

Yao opened the door to the apartment and walked through the living room into the kitchen, trying carefully not to drop the heavy bags of groceries. He always hated it when it was his turn to do the grocery shopping, as it always seemed that the grocery list multiplied threefold. Ivan never seemed to have that much trouble shopping for groceries, but it was always a daunting task for Yao.

He looked around the apartment for a sign of the Russian, but Ivan was nowhere to be seen. Yao supposed that his boyfriend was probably still at work or, more likely than not, stuck in traffic. As much as Ivan loved getting off work, he loathed the traffic he always encountered on the way home.

After setting the bags on the island in the middle of the kitchen, Yao began to take out the groceries and put them in their proper place. After putting the milk and cheese in the fridge, Yao pulled a scented candle out of the bag. It happened to be a sunflower-scented candle, which Yao knew Ivan would like. Yao still had a hard time understanding why Ivan loved sunflowers, but he always thought of the Russian when he saw one.

Crossing the room. Yao grabbed a lighter from on top of the fridge and walked back to the island. He pulled off the lid of the candle and lit the wick, causing orange and red flames to dance inside the jar of the candle. Yao's eyes remained fixed on the flames for a few seconds before he brought the candle out to the living room.

Yao was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard the door open and heavy footsteps approaching the living room. Ivan had finally returned.

"Did he leave the candle burning when he left again?" Yao heard Ivan say from the other room.

"I'm here, Ivan." Yao called as he set a pot of water on the stove.

"That makes more sense." Ivan said as he walked into the kitchen. "Yao, I am going to change jobs, I swear."

"You say that every day, love." Yao said. "You know you love your job, aru."

"But I hate the traffic." Ivan said as he sat down in one of the spinning chairs at the island. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"I thought I'd just make some pasta." Yao said. "Feliciano and Ludwig stopped by and brought some over."

"Did Feli make too much again?" Ivan asked.

"He said that Roderich, Berwald and Tino stopped by, which, for some reason, constituted the need to make enough pasta for nine people instead of just five." Yao explained. "I don't really understand it, but Ludwig told me to just go along with it."

"I wonder how Ludwig can put up with him all day." Ivan said as he stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"I wonder that, too." Yao shrugged. "He must have a ton of patience, huh?"

"That's for sure." Ivan nodded. "What were Berwald and Tino doing there, anyway?"

"They wanted to visit for some reason, aru." Yao said. "Now that I think about it, I think Feliciano said something about it being their anniversary. He said that Peter was with Arthur with the weekend so that Tino and Berwald could go sightseeing, aru."

"That sounds interesting." Ivan said as he poured the vodka into a glass.

"By the way, Ivan, did you see what scent the candle was in the living room?" Yao asked.

"No?" Ivan said as he walked off to the living room, vodka in hand.

"I think you'll like it." Yao said.

"Sunshine and sunflowers?" Ivan read the label on the candle. "I thought it smelled like sunflowers in here!"  
"They were on sale, so I bought a few of them." Yao said as he measured out the pasta in a bowl. "I figured that we could use them throughout the seasons when there are no sunflowers, aru."

"If only we could have real sunflowers." Ivan said sadly as he walked back to the kitchen, carrying the glass of vodka in one hand and the candle in the other.

"I know, but we'll get some when they start blooming." Yao turned around to find the candle on the island with Ivan sitting behind it. "I'm glad to see that you like it."

"Of course I like it." Ivan nodded. "It smells like sunflowers. What's not to love?"

"It does smell rather nice, doesn't it?" Yao nodded as he walked over to the candle and took a deep breath. "It would be nice if we didn't have to turn it off, aru."

"But then the whole apartment would burn down." Ivan pointed out.

"There's that, yes." Yao nodded. "Ah, I forgot that I need to call my boss about arranging my shift on Tuesday."

"Sounds like something you'd want to take care of quickly." Ivan said, his eyes on the orange flames in the jar.

Yao walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and grabbed the phone from the charger before punching in a phone number and holding it to his ear. He slowly made his way back to the kitchen and watched Ivan, the Russian's eyes on the candle in front of him. He was happy that his boyfriend enjoyed the candle. It would have to do until he could buy some real sunflowers.

**I had a hard time deciding if I was going to do the aru with China's speech, but I think it turned out all right in the end. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
